bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an animated television series broadcast on the Nickelodeon channel. It follows the adventures of Blue, a blue spotted puppy, her owner, Steve, and Blue's friends. The show premiered on September 8, 1996 and continues to air today, although production of new episodes ceased by 2004. Versions of the show have been produced in other countries, most notably in the United Kingdom. The show was one of the most popular Nickelodeon TV shows. Because of this, two spin-offs, Blue's Room ''and ''Baby's Clues were produced, the filmers hoping these would become just as popular. Blue's Clues, shown in over sixty countries, was first hosted by Steve Burns, and later by Donovan Patton (whose character is named Joe). The Salt and Pepper Family voice cast was uncredited. Characters Blue Blue is the main character of the show. She is a playful little puppy who enjoys doing fun things with her friends. She expresses this by leaving clues around the house so everyone can guess what she wants to do. Her basic mark for leaving clues is her pawprint. Blue likes to eat sandwiches, but not dog food (which is odd). Every episode she initiates a game of Blue's Clues in which she leaves three paw print clues for Steve and You to find in order to a question. Blue was born on a farm and was different from all the other puppies. Other than looking different she acted different to. Instead of eating out of a bowl on the ground she would eat at a table. Instead of Burrying a bone, she would paint a picture. She was very lonely and had no friends until Steve wished he could have the blue puppy in his book (which was Blue). Blue skidooed out of Steve's book and became Steve's best friend. Blue decided she wanted to stay, so she put her book back into the book shelf. Steve Steve is the host of Blue's Clues for the first four seasons. Steve lives in an animated world and is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs You, the viewer, to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve loves anything that is green-striped, just like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He than became the captain of his Junior Varisty Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, and english class, and a math class. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Cinnamon, and Paprika Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and their daughter Paprika live in the kitchen. Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper are from Paris and are cooks. They both speak with a thick French accent. The two often need help finding things. In return, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper give advice to Steve and Blue, and tell them recipes. Paprika is a baby. She is Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's first baby. She likes to play with her brother, Cinnamon. Paprika named him herself. Her two favorite drinks are milk and orange juice. She has a pacifier, a rattle made from an orange, a bottle with a pink top, a yellow gummy bear for a teddy bear, and a peanut crib. Cinnamon is the Shakers' last baby. He is a dark shade of brown. His top is white. Cinnamon was born in The Baby's Here. ''Cinnamon is classified a major character and hasn't appeared in much episodes. He was born in one of the last episodes of season four, meaning that Steve didn't get to spend much time with him. In season 5-6, Cinnamon is seen holding the episodes' title card. Sidetable Drawer Sidetable Drawer lives in the living room, to the left of the Thinking Chair. She usually has a telephone on top of her, unless she is in another room. Sidetable Drawer is the keeper of Steve's Notebook. She wants to grow up and be a professional singer. Her singing voice is beautifully clear. She is willing to fill in for anyone, just wanting to participate. Often, the rest of the gang forgets about Sidetable. Later, Sidetable usually makes a comeback, changing the way it goes for the rest - in a good way. Mailbox Mailbox lives at the foot of the pathway in front of Blue's house. He sits on a post, and gets the mail, delivering it when it comes. When he delivers the mail, he comes in through the living room window to the right of the Thinking Chair, on an extendo arm. Mailbox is a boy, with a thick New York accent. He fancies himself quite the comedian. Mailbox can talk. Although his stake is in the ground, he can still extend through windows, to the backyard, and pretty much any where else he wants. He loves delivering letters and telling jokes. He also likes to participate in treasure hunts that happen around the house while he holds the treasure. Steve or Joe sing a special song before mail arrives in his house. Slippery Soap Slippery Soap lives in the bathroom of Blue's house. He loves to play in the bubbles in the tub and is always slipping and sliding around. He often says woah! due to his slippery feel. Slippery is often called by his nickname, Slip. Tickety Tock Tickety Tock, is a clock who lives in Blue's bedroom on the nightstand. Tickety is learning to count, and loves to ring her bells. She is hard-working, and never gives up if something goes wrong. Tickety has a friend named Timely, only seen in Blue's Birthday. Shovel and Pail Shovel and Pail are a mischievous duo. Pail and her brother Shovel live in the backyard at Blue's house. They love to talk and giggle, and can often be found building sandcastles in the sand table. They aren't seen much in season 5 and 6, appearing mostly when Steve was around. Periwinkle Periwinkle is the cat who moves in next door to Blue. Unlike Blue, Periwinkle does talk, and among his favorite hobbies is being mischievous and practicing magic. Periwinkle likes to be called Peri, his nickname. Peri is very mysterious, considering first appearing in Blue's Big Mystery.'' Magenta Magenta is Blue's best friend from school. She looks exactly like Blue except she is magenta with magenta-colored spots. Magenta likes photography and making macaroni picture frames. She is a very artistic type. Joe Joe is Steve's brother. When Steve leaves for college on a hopscotch scholarship, Joe stays with Blue and becomes the host of the show. Joe loves squares, just like the ones on his shirt, and can't wait to play a game of Blue's Clues. Played by Donovan Patton. Episodes﻿ Main Article: List of Episodes Category:Series